Angel of Mine
by Devilstitan
Summary: To the world your just one person but to one person you could mean the world." She never before realized how true this could be until she met her angel.
1. The World Comes To an End

Disclaimer: don't own db/z/gt.

A/N: MY SECOND FIC!! Although I'm not done my first one. Anyways not much too say except for that this is also a P/V. This is a short prologue too for some reason all my prologues are short. Even if I have written only two. Well R&R

Angel Of Mine

     By,

       Devilstitan

Prologue: The World Comes To an End

******************************

 A man could be seen running through the empty streets. A strange glow surrounded him as he searched for a building. A specific building named Capsule Corp. the man froze when a ear splitting scream tool place reminding him of what he left behind. They would get him soon.

 The androids. The artificial humans first struck several years ago. The Z fighters were all killed including his own son, except for two Saiya-jins. One hybrid named Gohan and a full blood who went by the name of Vegeta. Now only one remained. Finally stopping in front of a building that was partially rubble he hurriedly ran to the basement. Capsules upon capsules were stocked on rows of shelves. Each shelf a different colour holding their own unique purpose. But there was one that stood out. It was yellow and slightly larger than the others. The man carefully picked it up and examined it.

 "Uncle Geta?"  A tiny voice cried out. Vegeta spun around to come face to face with a raven-haired girl about the age of five. Kakkarott's spawn, the last of his bloodline, Vegeta thought as he gazed down at the small girl who was wearing the traditional Son colours.

 "Where's daddy?" She squeaked again.

 "Gohan will not be returning brat," he stated.

 "Why?" she said cocking her head to one side with childlike wonder. There was no response this time from the older Saiya-jin .

 "Where are you going?" the child questioned when she noticed he had uncapsulized a stranger looking machine.

 "To another timeline," the Prince spoke as he opened the top. Looking back at the young hybrid he said,

 "Pan your father is dead and soon this whole world will be too. You are the last of your bloodline and this pathetic human race," he paused a moment when he saw her eyes fill up with tears,

 "Come here," Vegeta motioned towards himself. Pan jumped into his arms burying her little head in his neck as he held her tightly. Holding her with one hand Vegeta climbed in the time machine.

 "Now what do you say we blow this hellhole?" he smirked. Pan nodded in agreement, giggling at her "uncle's" use of language.

 "Inciting launch sequence…5…4…3 2 1 blast off." A golden aurora encircled the machine as it flew high into the sky. The small Saiya-jin girl looked out the window, her nose pressed against the glass. Vegeta settled himself back into the seat watching he rival's granddaughter with faint interest. Pan's eyes widened when she saw the burning fireball which had once been her home. A single tear rolled down her cheek as the time machine vanished along with the earth and it's last dead protector who had sacrificed himself and his planet to save the rest of the universe from the horrors it might have witnessed should the androids have survived. 

******************************

A/N: and that's my prologue. Lemme know what you think kay?

Devilstitan   


	2. Promise Made

dont own db/z/gt

A/N: sorry for the lack of update everyone. I've jus been so busy and all……Alright I was too lazy so sue me, no wait I'm poor don't!

Angel of Mine

    By,

       Devilstitan

Chapter One-Promise Made

******************************

 Rubbing her sore head Pan looked around to see where she had crashed. Her blue and orange gi was ripped at the knees and the waistband on her left hand was missing.

 "Brat where are you?" an all too familiar voice shouted.

 "Uncle Geta! I'm over here!" she yelled cupping her hands around her mouth. Within moments Vegeta was landing the middle of the deserted plains. The top part of his spandex was ripped off exposing not only his chest but also the scars that were engraved there.

 "Are you alright?" he questioned in a tone that could have easily been mistaken for concern.

 "I'm alright Uncle Geta," Pan said giving him a toothy grin. A low growl escaped from Vegeta's throat as she stared harshly at the young child.

 "Brat, I am not you uncle. I'm your prince and as your prince I demand you show some respect," the prince crossed his arms and glared at the small girl as if daring her to defy him. Pan in return crossed her chubby little arms, straightened her back and looked intently at Vegeta.

 "No," she replied defiantly as if daring him to fight back. Vegeta with no doubt was taken back by this. How dare this puny runt defy him? He was billion times stronger than her.

 "Fine then, you can stay here for all I care. Probably starve to death in a matter of days anyways." Vegeta was about to take off when he felt something—or rather someone grasp on tightly onto his leg.

"Pwease domn't leaph me alone," Pan's muffled voice stated, "I won't call you uncle anymore," she pleaded looking up at Vegeta with puppy dog eyes. Shaking the little demi-Saiya-jin off he crossed his arms and got nose to nose with Pan. Narrowing his eyes at her Vegeta emitted a small growl. Chibi Pan never even wavered. She stood like a statue staring blankly ahead.

 "Ground rules," Vegeta began, "I am not your uncle, grandpa, brother, father etc nor do I have any relations to you, do you understand?" He paused expectantly waiting for her agreement.

 "I am and always will be your prince. Nothing more, you are to obey me at all times. When I tell you to do something you do it!" Vegeta barked in her face. Frowning slightly Pan nodded her head letting him know she'd negotiate.

 "All right then, where are we?" Vegeta tool a good look around. There was grass as far as the eye could see but something wasn't quite right.  "It's too quiet," he mumbled.

 "Took you long enough," Pan said rolling her eyes as if she had figured it out a long time ago. Earning a glare from Vegeta she made no further comment. Sighing the Prince looking up at the sky it was a dullish green sort of colour.

 "Unc-I mean Geta what is this place?"

 "How am I suppose to know?" he snapped at her. Lowering her to the ground the little Saiya-jin unexpectedly let out a yawn. Pan nervously looked back up at the grown man as if expecting to receive another harsh comment. A few moments passed before neither moved, it was the small girl that had sat down crossed legged. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, Pan was unaware of Vegeta watching her with one eye. 

 The sight of his own baby daughter flashed through his mind as he glanced at his rival's granddaughter. Imitating Pan's actions he wearingly lay down on the soft grass never taking his eyes off of Pan. In his eyes he once again saw his own daughter rubbing her eyes tiredly for the first time when he held her. Vegeta knew he shouldn't have grown so fond of her, and when the androids found his wife, Bulma, and his baby girl, Bra, hiding in a closet and watched as they slaughtered them in front of him, he could do nothing. Couldn't protect them, just like he couldn't protect his son. Why? Because he was too weak to protect himself. 

 Shaking his head roughly, Vegeta found himself drenched in sweat. Pan was fast asleep indicated by her slow rising and falling chests. It was clearly night time in this strange place. The silence was becoming too eerie for him now. Slowly getting up, made a small fire a few inches away from Pan's freezing body. Picking her up gently he laid her down by the burning fire then sat down by the fire himself. Heat engulfed him as he sat quietly.

 "Geta?" Pan's tiny voice called out. Merely gruntingly in reply Vegeta faced her. "You won't ever leave me will you?" What had possessed her to ask such a question? She went on, "you'll protect me won't you?" Vegeta was surprised she would ask this of him. He looked into her innocent eyes and couldn't help but see Bra pleading for help. He averted his eyes to the dancing flames. He vowed to himself silently that he would never allow any harm to her.

*******************************************

A/N: short I know but like I said I've got a lot of stuff to do its better than nothing.

Devilstitan


	3. Nightmares Start

Dont own db/z/gt

A/N: I just want to say that my other fic is not dead!!!!!!! I'm kinda stuck on it.

Angel of Mine

       By,

      Devilstitan

Chapter Two-Nightmares Start

***********************************************

 It has been two years since Vegeta and Pan crashed landed on the strange quiet land. After searching day and night for intelligent life and found none they had come to the conclusion that besides the wildlife they were the only beings on the entire planet. So Pan suggested that since they were alone they might as well take advantage of this and live peacefully for the rest of their lives on the silent planet. The two still had the time machine of course, Vegeta wasn't about to leave it out in the middle of nowhere if some evil alien happened to crash upon the planet besides it was still good for one more trip. He told Pan this every time she mentioned there was no use for it. For a seven-year-old she wasn't dimwitted as most at her age thanks to the Saiya-jin Prince. After a couple of weeks of prodding and urging him to train her soon after they landed, she found out many of Vegeta's secrets and his past. How he was given to Frieza, found out about the dragon balls, died at the hands of Frieza, and finally how he begged Kakkarott to avenge the Saiya-jin race since he could not. 

 Pan noticed he skipped the part about his time with Frieza and how he had fallen in love with Bulma. Although Vegeta never said he had fallen in love with her, just simply marrying. Although he had to love her if he married her. That's how it worked in Pan's mind at least; if you married the person then you must love them, otherwise why would you marry the person if you didn't love them. Asking Vegeta this he had sharply replied that she was too young and naïve to understand, and she left it at that. 

 "Pay attention brat!" Vegeta's loud voice brought Pan back from her day-dreaming. The contact that Vegeta's fist made with her stomach utterly surprised her; he had never used such force and power when sparring with her. He let her drop to the ground watching her double over in pain. Landing right in front of her, he spoke with disgust, "how can you expect to become as strong as me if you double over in pain at each hit?"

 She groaned as she got up and looked at the ground in shame, "I'm sorry Geta-sama, I wasn't paying attention." Growling irritably he took off in the opposite direction to train alone. Sighing painfully she took his departure as a dismissal. She flew close to the ground, and in what seemed hours to her she finally reached the wooden cabin Vegeta constructed upon their landing. She struggled to open the door raw blood smearing on the doorknob when she pushed the door open limping to her bed in the corner. Deep laboured breaths escaped from Pan's heaving chest. 

 The cabin she shared with Vegeta was not big; it only consisted of two rooms. One was the small washroom, and the other was the bedrooms combined with the kitchen. Too often lately she had ended up like this at the end of the day, only it seemed to be getting worse and worse every time. Pan was sure now that Vegeta intended to kill her. After laying a minute or two on the bed, she slowly made her way to the washroom using the wall to support herself. Filling the tub with water, she stripped down to nothing and eased herself in the steaming water. 

 Pulling the towel down from the rack, she steadies her body out of the tub. Like a punch in the face the smell of meat hit Pan's nostrils. More than eager to get out now, she winced with every other step she took. The scar that ran along her arm ran deep into the skin. It was one of the first hits she had taken from Vegeta and she had a feeling it was going to stay for the rest of her life. Pan opened the door slowly peeking out into the room, her cubby little nose caught the odor of stew. Saliva made its way down the corner of her mouth. Vegeta's back was facing her, but she could see the mountains of plates piled on the table.

 "I don't bite brat," he said emotionlessly. Her cheeks reddened at being caught. She stiffly walked to the round table, her eyes never leaving the streaked floor boards. She hopped onto the small chair, and helped herself to the stew. Silence clung to the air. The next two and half hours passed like this before Pan finally put down her last bowl and leaned back in her chair letting out a satisfied sigh. She nervously looked up to find Vegeta staring intently at her, his elbows propped on the table.

 "Go get changed," his voice was soft but Pan's Saiya-jin picked it up.

 "Why, are we going to spar again?" she cocked her head to the side.

 "Hardly," Vegeta replied. Without any more objections she grabbed a set of clothes and ran into the washroom. After a few moments the door reopened and she stepped put slowly. Once again she eyes were set on the ground. The gi she wore was pure black top to bottom, sleeveless, and with a set of matching wrist bands. When she came out, she found that Vegeta had uncapsulized the old time machine and was throwing all the necessary things in it. 

 "We're finally going to another timeline?" her face lit into a toothy grin as he nodded. Climbing in the machine after Vegeta she made herself comfortable on his lap since the time machine was only made for one person. "Let's go already," Pan cried impatiently. Hearing alow growl from her mentor she immediately shut up.

 "Brace yourself alright? Since we don't know where we'll be landing, we have to be prepared for anything that might pop up," Vegeta stated grimly. A moment passed and Vegeta made no move,

 "Well?" Pan raised an eyebrow in question. 

 "Uhhh…….. I don't know how to work it," he looked at her as if she had asked if water was wet. In an instant Pan sweat dropped.

 "Who cares? Just push a few buttons," she waved her arms around wildly.

 "Alright but if we get captured or anything I'm going to blame you. Got it?" 

 She shook her head just as the shining light came and warped them to another dimension.

*******************************************************************

 Guns surrounded them on all sides pointing down. 

 "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A couple of time hoppers?" A dark voice cracked the air. The soldiers parted ways all the while bowing. A short lizard man—to what seemed to Pan—stepped into view. His hand held a glass of blood red wine.

 "Who or rather WHAT the hell are you?" the Saiya-jin girl shouted in disgust before the older Saiya-jin could stop her foul mouth. Choosing to ignore the comment the lizard eyed Vegeta closely.

 "Vegeta? Why if it isn't the king himself, and with a monkey girl, how did you two survive the blast?" his face looked amused at the sight. Clamping Pan's mouth shut with one hand he coldly replied, "Frieza, your weak blast can't hurt me."

 "Oh really? Then we'll just have to see what does don't we? Zarbon grab the girl and Dodoria hold on to the monkey king," Frieza's mouth twisted in to an evil smirk and Pan had seen oh, too many times on Vegeta's face. Vegeta pushed Pan behind his leg and crouched into a fighting stance.

 "Oh now, now Vegeta we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way," the words had no sooner left Zarbon's mouth than he jabbed the Saiya-jin Prince in the stomach. He quickly caught Pan's collar when she tried to rush to her mentor's side. 

 "LET ME GO!! Uncle Geta," she shouted helplessly. Roars of laughter emerged from the men inside the room.

 "Uncle!? What have you gotten yourself into monkey?" Frieza managed through fits of laughter. Vegeta growled from deep in his throat and lunged for the giant lizard; a blue beam shooting out of his hand. The beam never made it to Frieza, the pink blob that was Dodoria deflected before it back at Vegeta. It hit him head on, and he once again fell to ground grunting. Pan watched in horror as several soldiers attacked him under Dodoria's command. Frieza turned towards Pan who was still held by Zarbon. 

 "What's your name?" His finger fingered her chin. She shut her tightly hoping it was only a nightmare. Unknown to Pan Frieza's patience was growing thin. "Answer me," he shouted coldly. The raven haired girl shook her head furiously still refusing to open her eyes. Within a second she was slapped out of Zarbon's hands and into the wall. Her terrified scream made Vegeta look up abruptly from his position on the ground. His eyes widened at the sight. There lay his rival' s Granddaughter, the one he had sworn to protect even if it cost him his life, in a bloody heap on the chunks of rocks. 

 Pan raised her head and saw Vegeta being pounded down again and again as he tried to get up. When receiving no reply Frieza hit the small Saiya-jin in the front repeatedly until she was covered in blood. Only then did he order one of his men to put her in a regen-tank. 

 "Pan!!" Was the last thing she heard from the proud Saiya-jin Prince before darkness over took her. Little did she know, it would be the only thing she would ever hear from him ever again.

**************************************

A/N: I know short and crappy but after this the REAL story begins. Stick round. 

Devilstitan


	4. Saying Goodbye Is Never Easy

Disclaimer: don't own db/z/gt

A/N: alright, alright before you start yelling I have a VERY good reason for not updating for such a long time, and that reason is… I was too lazy! Yeah I know pathetic but I lost 'interest' so to say in the story and it wasn't 'til I read it over did it inspire me to write again. So yay!! And I'm sooooooooo sorry, really I am. Anyways on with the story.

Angel of Mine,

      Devilstitan

 Oh and one more thing. Vegeta is not going die, don't worry that just kinda came out. So to sum up, Vegeta ain't gonna die, alright? Alright, good, now on with the story! Oh and also lets pretend that Zarbon and Dodoria are both strong as super Saiyans and Frieza is as strong as Super Saiyan 2.

Chapter Three-Saying Goodbye Is Never Easy

********************************************

 "Pan get in here," Zarbon ordered impatiently to the young warrior who was lazily striding through the corridor. She simply rolled her midnight coloured eyes and stepped into the departure room. Space pods lined up and down in rows, each with a different named plaque on top identifying the owner of the pod. Crossing her arms she lent against the light blue wall as she raised a questioning eyebrow.

 "You have been reassigned to base 1482, you are to leave immediately under Frieza's command," the green skinned alien explained trying to hide the sadness that dwelled in him. After all he had practically raised the girl. 

 She had become like a daughter to him, and he had protected her from criticizing jerks when she was just a kid, and then from Frieza convincing him to go easy on her during their training sessions and getting her out of tight spots when he lost his temper with her, but that wasn't the end of it; when she turned 16, she was made legal by universal space laws, he had to protect her from horny soldiers like the pink fat blob, Dodoria. Of course she didn't know any of this, he hadn't told her. 

 If she ever found out she would yell at him for treating her like a kid and then never talk to him again. She didn't know her mentor was scaring off perverts who'd hit on her in the bar, didn't know she had opened a door of light in the monster's heart, didn't know that for once in Zarbon's life he cared for another being other than himself.

 He intended to keep it this way. Zarbon eyed Pan wearingly for a reaction but all he got was widening of the eyes along with a disbelieving look on her face. If the situation wasn't so serious he would have cracked a smile. 

 "What? You can't be serious! That's the worst base ever! It's on a tiny planet in the middle of nowhere! The soldiers are all slaves or third class warriors! You can't send an elite there! It's a disgrace to my honour!" Pan concluded all the while trying not to blast him.

 "That's WHY you're being sent there, because you're an elite and Frieza is giving you the responsibility to see that all the warriors are fit to standards," Zarbon reasoned. In truth it was he who had suggested to Frieza to send Pan to the base once he had learned Frieza was growing more interested in her physical form. Knowing he could never beat him Zarbon did the only thing he could think of; and that was to send Pan off to the puniest base hoping the powerful lizard would lose interest in her.

 Growling in irritation Pan straightened, clenching her jaw and fists furiously. She knew Zarbon had something to do with this. She could see right through him after living with the guy for about 12 years.

  He wouldn't be fidgeting if he hadn't done something to send her off to the most pathetic base. She knew what he did for her. He thought she didn't know, was too blind to see to the obvious. 

 But when all the filthy comments about her had stopped so abruptly, she figured something was up, and the time when Pan had accidentally blew up half of HQ in frustration when she was twelve Frieza hadn't done anything except smiling devilishly while saying accidents happen. After that incident Pan put the two and two together and came with the conclusion; Zarbon. She kept her mouth shut though pretending not to notice while really it was hard not to notice a pack of guys drooling over her one day and the next they were too scared to even look up when she walked by.

 "Hey listen kid; you'll be out of there in three years at the most. So don't fret about it," he said casually. Pan groaned loudly at hearing this. Three years? How was she going to survive? She was going to die from boredom, she knew it. 

 "And do you really have to wear that uniform there?" he asked, already knowing the answer. 'What's wrong with my outfit?' she thought looking down at herself. 

 She was wearing a small black tank top with baggy black pants. It was what all female elite warriors wore. But then again she was the _only female elite so it didn't matter what she wore._

 "Yep," she replied with a toothy grin, "well I guess I better get going then. It's been fun Zarbon." Pan gave him the two finger salute getting the same in reply. She slowly sauntered over to her personal pod propping one foot in, when she suddenly perked her head up with a thoughtful expression and a mischievous glint in her eye.

 "Maybe I'll find a cute boy or two that you won't be able to scare off," flashing him a peace sign and a wink before disappearing into the pod and launching off to her new 'home'.

 Zarbon gave a small chuckle, and prayed to the almighty that she was only joking. 

***************************************************

 "Landing in 5…4…3…2….1" the pod crashed into the ground unexpectedly, jerking the Saiyan girl awake. Rubbing her head sorely, she opened the door stepping out. Pan cursed loudly as she fell flat onto her face. When she stood up she saw a yellow alien with red spots standing in front of her. 

 "Uhhh…..welcome to base 1482, so sorry about that we weren't expecting you until a few days later," he hastily explained for the uncomfortable landing. 

 "Whatever," she growled in irritation, pushing past the terrified alien.

 "Your room's 204!" he yelled after her. The arrival room wasn't so different than the one from HQ, only smaller. What room did he say? Oh yeah, 204. Pan started to the right hall coming to a fork. 

 Taking the middle route she hoped it was the right one the last thing she needed was to spend her afternoon, or morning, or whatever it was here looking for her room. Pan stopped unpredictably when she saw a flash of black run through the hall to her left. Her face overcame with confusion as she thought of how this was possible. Only elite soldiers wore black. Men wore a black vest with loose black pants. And the person she had seen was definitely wearing a black vest.  She would have to see into this matter more closely later but right now bath time called to her. 

 Finally finding her room, she found it unlocked so she stepped in. Her room wasn't that big, a queen sized bed in the middle, a giant closet in to the corner, a small window overlooking the gardens and fountain and the bathroom right beside it. All in all she decided it wasn't so bad. Quickly stripping down to nothing she went to take her long awaited bath. 

 Pan came out of the wash room after an hour. She dressed and was out the door in less than fives minutes. Locking the door with the electronic pad on the right of the door, she turned around and walked smack into a wall. She reared back from the unexpected force closing her eyes tightly. An arm reached out to grab the falling girl. Pan looked up to find a fairly strong arm supporting her. She straightened herself while looking accusingly at her 'saviour', who wore a cocky grin that she could have sworn she had it seen it somewhere else. 

 "Who the hell are you?" she questioned harshly but he seemed unfazed by it. 

 "I should be asking you that," his deep voice sounded, "no matter, I have no time for this." He all but walked the opposite way of her. Pan's eyebrows frowned in concentration; that _hair_, that _cocky grin, his __voice, his _eyes_…She had seen them somewhere before, she was sure of it. It wasn't about 'til 10mins later did Pan realize the man had been wearing an elite uniform._

*******************************************

A/N: hey, I haven't lost my writing ability, whadda ya know? Well in case you've forgotten what to do, REVIEW!! Make me happy and this time I SWEAR TO GOD I'll write faster. Seriously I do!

-Devilstitan


	5. Heal The Past

Disclaimer: don't own db/z/gt

A/N: hm, didn't get so many reviews this time. Guess that's my fault for not updating. Oh well, at least I've got some. On with the story I suppose.

Angel of Mine

     By,

        Devilstitan

Chapter Four-Heal the Past

****************************************

 "Hey! Wait!" Pan screamed as she sprinted down the hall looking left and right for the black uniform. She slowed to a jog when she neared the departure room. She cursed under her breath, for not being able to locate him. Making her way back to her room, Pan cursed even louder when she realized she could have followed his scent in the first place. Using her sensitive nose she picked up on his scent, and followed it down the hall, to the right, then left, down the hall, turn to the right, right again, then once again left.

 Pan was slightly amazed as to how far the man had gotten in such a short time span. Slaves and third class soldiers saluted as she walked by. Most of them had heard a scrap or two of who she was and didn't dare get on her bad side. She ignored most of them, after all the hundreds back on H.Q. had done the same thing. She nearly smacked herself when common sense hit her again. 

 "You," she pointed at a frightened girl slave, who squeaked when Pan looked at her.

 "Y-yes?" the slave asked.

 "Did you see a man in an elite uniform go by?"

 "Yes, I s-saw him go to t-the bar," the slave gave directions as to where it was before scurrying out of sight. Pan quickly ran off to the mess hall, in hopes of finding the elite and questioning him. How did he get here? Zarbon had told her there was no other known elite on this base. But that was the thing; he had said there was no_ known_ elite on the base. Maybe the guy had unexpectedly crashed here and that was why there was no record of him. 

 The fact that Pan had seen him somewhere was also confusing the hell out of her. That was impossible since she spent most of her time training with Zarbon and going on missions, but could it be possible that the guy had been from her 'other life'. She remembered Zarbon telling her that he had found her when she was about only seven stranded on a desert planet. 

 Pan figured she must have some kind of life before that, that she couldn't recall. With her nightmares of planets being blown up, people screaming and a dark man watching her with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. She knew the dreams where from her 'other life'. 

 All this went through her head before she finally arrived at the entrance to the bar. With a wave of silence all heads turned to face her. Her eyes automatically scanned the room. Pan walked down the aisle, cat calls, and whistles were hurled at her as she did so. Pan spotted him at the counter, his eyes on the glass of beer underneath his nose. Standing behind him she cleared her throat loudly. Slowly he turned his head, eyes widening a little in surprise.

 "You again?" he rose an eyebrow in an irritated way.

 "Yea, so? I've got a few questions for you," Pan snapped. 

 "And what makes you think that I'll go willingly and answer those questions like some lapdog," he challenged her with a smirk.

 "Because I'm an elite!"

 "And so am I," he yelled. The two were practically nose to nose.

 "That brings me to my first question, how the hell are you an elite soldier?" Pan spoke through clenched teeth.

 "Because I am," he leaned on the counter with a broad smirk on his face; he knew he was getting on her nerves. Pan took a step back and a forced herself not to blast him into the next dimension. Suddenly his eyes narrowed, the smirk replaced by a frown and his hand shot out to grab her left arm.

 "Where did you get this?" He all but demanded. Pan instantly tried to yank her arm back, but it was in an iron grip. She glared at him defiantly. Who the hell did this guy think he was? It was just a old scar.

 "Why should I tell you?" She spat out. In truth she didn't know, it had always sort of been there. She figured she had gotten it from Zarbon in sparring session sometime when she was young. 

 "Tell me," he said quietly, leaning towards her, "who are you?"

 "Funny, I remember asking the exact same thing," Pan sarcastically replied. He looked around suspiciously.

 "We can't talk here, c'mon," it was an order, not a question. Still not letting go of his grip, the demanding man pushed his way through an enormous crowd that had gathered behind the bar. Not being able to get her arm away, she had no choice but to comply. Once more she walked through a maze of turns and twists. The two ended up in the isolated garden, in the centre was a gigantic statue of a man and a woman. They were somehow curled around each other with massive wings. 

 "Now how did you get here?" the man roughly let go of her arm, but nonetheless his voice was soft and gentle like an angel's touch as if trying not to scare her. Pan rubbed her arm bitterly, she just _knew it was going to leave a bruise._

 "I was sent here under direct orders from Frieza," she sorely stated. At the mention of Frieza's name the man's mouth immediately turned into a scowl. Pan had to admit, she couldn't blame, her own mouth turned sour. 

 "How long have you been working for him?"

 "As long as I can remember," Pan honestly didn't know why she was answering his questions so willingly. There was something about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She just knew she could trust him, almost an instinct. 

 "Are you an elite?" he gestured at her uniform,.

 "The one and only," she stated proudly, and couldn't help but smirk a little. He nodded before she could finish. 

 "What's your name?" he asked again. This time Pan hesitated before speaking.

 "Pan."

 "No, it can't be," the man whispered to himself. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

 "What?" She asked in an annoyed tone, crossing her arms.

 "Look I answered your questions, now you answer mine. First who the HELL are you?" the Saiyan girl shouted.

 "…...Vegeta," he looked expectantly at her.

 "How did you get here? The reports that Zarbon gave me said there were no other elite soldiers on this base."

 "You…don't remember me?" his voice was barely above a murmur. Pan shook her head no. Was she suppose to?

 "Think girl!" grabbing her by the shoulders, he shook her violently. 

 "Don't you remember the androids? Your father, Gohan, died fighting them! What about the two years we spent in the middle of nowhere?" Vegeta let out a deafening growl as she shook her head with a disbelieving look on her face.

 "I think you've got me mixed-"

 "Don't give me that shit! I know it's you, that's the scar I gave you. Try to remember!"

 "I don't!" Pan screamed furiously. He let go of her, a dazed look on his face.

 "No, it has to be you! It has to!!" Vegeta denied, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"I….remember something," Pan spoke after a few minutes of silence.

 Vegeta watched her wordlessly, his eyes the size of tennis balls. He knew it was her! He had felt it somehow when he bumped into her in the hall. Pan saw not Vegeta but a fire, a young girl curled up by the fire, and what a younger version of Vegeta. 

_"Geta?"__ Pan's tiny voice called out. Merely gruntingly in reply Vegeta faced her. "You won't ever leave me will you?" What had possessed her to ask such a question? She went on, "you'll protect me won't you?" Vegeta was surprised she would ask this of him. He looked into her innocent eyes and couldn't help but see Bra pleading for help. He averted his eyes to the dancing flames. He vowed to himself silently that he would never allow any harm to her._

 The memory faded, and an other one resurfaced.

 _Guns surrounded them on all sides pointing down._

_"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A couple of time hoppers?" A dark voice cracked the air. The soldiers parted ways all the while bowing. A short lizard man—to what seemed to Pan—stepped into view. His hand held a glass of blood red wine._

 No sooner than that one had drowned did another one it self at Pan. 

_"Pwease domn't leaph me alone," Pan's muffled voice stated, "I won't call you uncle anymore," she pleaded looking up at Vegeta with puppy dog eyes. Shaking the little demi-Saiya-jin off he crossed his arms and got nose to nose with Pan. Narrowing_ _his eyes at her Vegeta emitted a small growl. Chibi Pan never even wavered. She stood like a statue staring blankly ahead._

Pan fell to her knees, taking deep shuddering breaths. She remembered! All of her memories reopened themselves to her and she lived each one anew. She raised her eyes up to meet Vegeta's and let out a big grin.

 "Uncle Geta!"

************************************************

A/N: alright then what did you think eh? C'mon you wanna review, Geez, just do it all ready!!!!

Devilstitan 


End file.
